Frisked away
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: (post Passive ending) (female frisk) Frisk was taken away from her home and trapped away in a storm of darkness, when she fought her way out she had come home but ten years has gone by and the underground was empty since the barrier was gone. Little did frisk know as she tries to find out where her family and friends went and sees what the underground had become.
1. prologue and the Ruins

Flritz had just defeated Asriel Dreemurr, everything was going to well he had turn back into his normal self. Everyone else was safe now still passed out, "did you think i would give in so easily!?" an unfamiliar voice cried out A dark void formed grabbing Asriel as he cried for help. Of course Fritz ran after him into the void as it closed behind her. She got trapped in this horrible place for a long time eventually free Asriel permitlly and a hole in the void form Fritz told him to run but just as fritz was about to go though the opening too it closed leaving her trapped this monster who soon to be know as what felt like forever she battled against Chara time seemed to stop yet move at the same time,but Fritz's Determination was stronger and Chara was destroyed. Where a new hole form and Fritz hushed to get out and find her friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a blinding light it hurt to open my eyes and there a silence, soon i tried to open my eyes. She was in the flower bed where she first awoken in when she first came to the underground. There was no one here to greet her like last time, She notice how old she was. She looked about the age of an 18 year old, her hair went to about her waist, her outfit was a little small for her. She quickly got up to find Toriel, she ran for her house.

on the way she notice there were no monsters to interact with, something didn't fell right here. she finally made it to Toriel's house, just like everything else it was empty and silent. I went to her room since there might be something i can wear in there, i decided on a white dress with black lacing on it, it fit nicely. not the most conformable, but it work for now.

"is anyone here." i called out but i got no response. I started checking the rest of the house, there was a lot of dust covering things. the only thing i found that caught my interest was cinnamon butterscotch pie. it looked just like it did when i left here, it gave me hope to think i haven't gone for too long. But i had this feeling that wasn't the case, i cut myself a peace for the road be i went down stairs.

The halls were more worn down then last time i came here, even had significant amount of cracks and vines. It was so silence i could hear the sound of my bare feet, i couldn't find any shoes that fit my feat. This places feels so empty physically and emotionally now, "where had everyone gone?" i asked out loud like i was expected an answer. "She just be with the others having fun since flowery is gone" i though as i came to the door, that though was not likely when i saw what condition the ruin's door was in. it had so much rust on it and when i put my hand to it was so cold.

It took so long to get the door open enough to get though, finally when i did i was that empty area almost half expecting Flowly to start mocking me about something i did or how weak i am. I looked over at the other door, it was just as , but before even trying i went back upstairs to see if Toriel had any boots to use. there was a worn pair of thin boots, this was enough to keep my feet warm from the cold that awaits.

I went back to the Door and pushed with all my might once i did a huge guest of cold wind hit my face and i could see it was lightly snowing. I took one step to see what was out there, it felt very similar to last time i did this. the idea of seeing Sans and Papyrus, I started my trail to Snowdin. "I just hope not too much has changed."


	2. Snowdin

The snow was still fresh and soft, i heard a satisfying crunch sound when i stepped. I shortly came to a familiar bridge, there is where i met sans. Just the though of that made my heart sank, "where did you goes my friend, are you safe of has something bad happened?" I kept moving forward though the snow and silence. then i found it, that weird lamp. This also was my friends time meeting Papyrus, what a fun guy to be around. just the idea of his antics make a small smile that was quickly replace was worry, "where did you guess go and why do i have a bad feeling about all this?" i pondered the answer but nothing came.

I soon came to that first "save state" but i couldn't use it. I didn't have enough determination to use it. when to see if there was anything in the storage box, no it was empty like it was when i left it. I continued walking pasted all of the Papyrus "hard" puzzles, i decided to take the Jumble Junior puzzle. I might get bored and need something to do and it will help me remember why I'm doing this. I could feel determination coming back, not much but enough. As i continued to Snowdin the started to get a strange smell, it wasn't know snowing anymore it was falling ash.

I started to run, something must of happened. I got to Snowdin finally but it was different, most of the building had half the roofs caved in and some where barely even standing. The first i though to check was Sans and Papyrus's house, i knocked just in case someone was really there. no answer, so i pushed the door open. i fist when to the kitchen there was nothing even there all the food was gone, thats really strange. i decided to check papyrus's room next, i went to open the door but most of the floor was gone. There was nothing i could do in there, so i went to sans instead. I kinda expected to room to be locked like it normally is, the door looked like it was about to fall off so i went inside. it was in bad shape but better than Papyrus's.

I know i shouldn't go though his room but i had to find out what happened to everyone. After search for a while but found nothing well beside one of sans coats. Since how cold it was i decided to wear it, something about this made me feel safe. I couldn't find anything anything else useful so i left their house. there was one more place to check to see if anyone here, time to see if anyone was in grillby's. I walked in to see it was empty. As of stepped in i heard a crunching sound, then a very low bark. I tried to walk slowly but the old floors creaked loudly and it popped out from the counter.

It was a strange hound like creature made of bones and steel with red iris that glowed. Once it saw me it jump on the counter and started growling, then shot a black beam. I ducked out of the way as it completely destroyed the door. it then charged at me hitting me though a window as i landed in the ashy snow. i only took 2 damage from that but that wasn't too much at this point. I engaged the Creature i could see it was called a Ruffent. I then choes to act witch gave me 3 choses Check,Pet, and play dead. of course i chose check first.

"Ruffent, a wild watch dog, At 2 def 9, Likes to bite people" that doesn't sound to go, with my turn used it shot a black beam at me again. I had barely enough time to jump out of the way, i than chose to play dead. The hound see to know i was facking it but was happy etheir way, it then then tried to bite me making me have to jump out of the way. I then chose to pet with made the dog more happy. It tried to bite me again. as i jumped out of the way it started barking again. I was able to spare it now and did.

With that Ruffent just went back in the old build then came out with a bag of food, before i could say anything it left me alone. I took the food and decided that i should be leaving Snowdin now not much else use full here. I walked down the path to the Waterfall, i rembered when i had to"fight" Papyrus there, it was fun and we became friends, i saw another save stave state i tried to use this one. I had enough determination to save here and my hp was restored. I wonder how different every thing else was as i walked in the caves.


	3. The Waterfalls

I took my first steps in the cave they call the Waterfalls, but i notice i could hear no sound of water at all. One of the first things i was was that almost all the water was gone. Since that one monster didn't put ice in the water it started died out, well did in this case. All i could do right was keep walking, in the distance i could hear someone or something Else's foot steps.

With that in mind i slowed my steps to make less noise to see if i could hear who ever it was. Before i could get close enough it disappeared into thin air. Not long i heard a crumbly sound and looked up, a while of rocks, But they started to collapse. I was about to run out of the way, but something grabbed me and forced me into a fight.

Once i got a chance to see what had just attack me, i saw what it was. Gazzy it was call, it looked like a Bone Dragon with had a seriously cracked skull. Before i could do anything i got hit in the head by one of the smaller Rocks falling down, i didn't have to time to fight. my sight was too blurry so i just ran away with my eyes shut. I heard a loud crash and shortly after a huge pain went though my Left leg and head. I fell down and in the distance i heard Gazzy Crying in pain then shortly go silent. Didn't take long to figure what just happened, it got killed by the rocks. i didn't have enough strength to stay awake so i closed my eyes and hope i would be fine when i woke up.

Soon enough i did wake, my head was still hurt and i sat up to see what has cause the pain in my leg. It was a broken bone fragment, it was that gazzy must of broke of after the impact. I tried not to cry once i started pull it out, the pain was hard to bare. When i got it out, i saw it was cover in blood. It had some old dried blood, "what ever it was, it must of been very violent." I just loudly sight.

"who's there show your self lowlife!" The voice was getting closer. I tried to get up but with my leg injured i could barely move now, I didn't see anyone. I felt something touch my head, "A human down here, how strange." Out of nowhere it appear. Looked like a Young boy, with a pale face, about the age of 10. " you got attacked?" I just nodded still dealing with the throbbing pain.

"I'll get help wait here, well you can't really move ether way." he disappear out of sight. Not long afterword, he came back with a girl who looked about the same age and a older man. the girl had long pig tales and was just as pale as the other. The man skin was the same but his eyes where pitch black, "Child carry the human." The older one said. "Yes dad." the girl answered. Not long i blacked out again, once i regained my vision i was in a small house. "it's waking brother!" it was that girl again. I sat up and notice my leg wasn't in pain, my head still hurt though.

"did you do something to my leg." The girl nodded. "yeah, dad is very helpful." as she was cheerful walking around the room i then got up. "i have to find my friends, thanks for all the help...uh?" she just kept giggling. "It's shawna, my dear, Aster and Bloozes." i nodded at her and walked out of the house. I was right out Blooks old house, i guess these people must of moved in or something. That only got another question in my head,"where did my friends go?" there been no sight of them at all and very few monster have been seen. was there a civil war or something, could they all be dead? I shook my head not wanting to believe that my friends could all be dead.

I kept on walking around i found those lighted paths with mushrooms nothing really important happened. I made my what to the cave that leads to Hotland, I hope that someone there might know whats going on. What happened when i went after Asriel?


	4. Hotland Disaster

I started walking though the cave that leads to Hotland, as i took my first step i could feel the ground shake it was very constants. I looked up to see some new buildings more advance than I've seen, I could hear explosions in the distance. Something was defiantly up, "Halt trespasser!" With out a chance to react. I got grabbed by the neck, Struggling did nothing. wasn't long before i was being dragged. I noticed the building we were going to was Alphy's lab, The doors opened and i was thrown in as they left i heard aloud clank sound. The door must have a lock now.

Once i was able to get up again i looked around the area. Not much was different from last time i was here, most of the technology was still here not sure if it still works though. What ever happened it was too dark to see much, i just had to start walking to see if i could find anything. I could hear foot steps coming closer from the other side of the door. I quickly hid behind the large computer hope with would be good enough of a place. "now stay here before i have to get serous, you stupid Seaweed!" It sounded like who ever brought me here.

I moves out of hiding to see a young women, her hair looked like real seaweed. "thats why he called you that." She seemed very surprised to see me here. She was a tall slender lady with a pale blue skin with white hair shaped like seaweed."Who are you!?" she was really scared. Almost forgot humans are normal in the underground. "I'm Frisk, can you explain whats going on." She looked at me like i was an idiot. "how do you not know whats going on, have you lived your life in a shell?" She seamed pretty mad.

"I kinda only got here." That wasn't complete false, i don't know how long I've been gone for. "please tell me you at least know who Zobile is?" of course i had to shake my head. She just looked dumbfounded at me. "can you explain who he is?" She just stared quietly, she looks like she thinking about some thing. "Do you know about the Demons,Phoenix, or Inferior?" Of course i explain what had happened to me. "i see, well your friends your talking about probably left for the surface when most of the other monster left." I had to stare at her when she said that. "when they left?" She nodded at me,"how did they leave, the barrier?" She covered my mouth seeming to know my confusion. "They broke the barrier, and most of the monsters left, so if you want to find your friends you have to get out of the underground."

"Do you know anyway to contact them?" She silently looked at me for a minute. "if we can get to the In Inferior base, we can use a scouter Hawk to find them and send them a message." I walked around the room looking for an exit, " You got out of here before right." She nods in replied, "yes, I'll show you how i did it." We went up the stairs witch had no power to them now. "so um how long has it been since they left." She didn't look at me, "i wish i knew." We finally got up the stairs and there was a hidden hole that we climbed into.

"just fallow and we can get to the base easily." wasn't long till we where outside the lab. She started running then went into a cave in the wall witch lead to a hidden path way. When we got though there was others. "wait here i'll get someone to help you." She ran off then shortly another monster came up to me, he was pretty short. "hello you want to send a message to someone that you don't know the location of?" he seemed very nice, i nodded and gestured me to fallow as he walked down the hallway. He hand me a peace of paper, "write your leter on this and tell me when your done writing.

Well first who to, of all the people who could i maybe find. I decided to address it to Toriel. it took a while to wright but i ended it well.

 _Dear, Toriel,_

 _Hello I've been searching for you and hope this makes it way to you. I am in the Hotlands, witch things have taken a turn for the worst. I'm still having thing explain, but i hope i can see you and the others soon. If you can come find me and help out, i really miss you._

 _Signed, Frisk_

I called to my helper and he came in i told him i'd finished and he leaded me to a large open room. Miss Seaweed was here too, "are you ready?" I nodded "But um how will it find her?" the most important thing on my mind. "that outfit your wearing was that her's?" I nodded to prove her point. "her smell should be on it so this fella can track her." I gave the letter to her and she tied it in the red thread after it was rolled up, handing it to the Scouter Hawk and it flew off after giving a signal. as we watch it leave i prayed that it would make it to them and that i might see my friends again.


	5. Fleeting Underground

It's been 5 days and no answer, they told me to wait but i couldn't stay here any longer. I found one of the bigger scout Hawk and commanded it to got to the surface, before it flew off i jumped on it's back. In no time flat we were on top of a mountain, i jumped off and the scout hawk left me. I took my time to see if i could find any clues, my only chance was a worn trail that looked like it was used a lot but was grown over as well.

I fallowed it down the hill, it's been so long since I've seen the surface that it feels like a new world. the fresh trees and grass i knew there was a near by city to go check about. I don't remember what it was called but i might find something to find them there. Trailing down the area i heard loud yelling. "i told you it's this way!" I ran and hid behind a tree and saw a familiar figure, undyne. She noticed me really fast, with a spear though the tree. not that i expect as much, "W-Was that really needed?" With her was Alphy.

"Who's there!" with no choice in the mater, i came into view. "hello, sorry about hiding." I didn't really know what else to say. "see look it's just a young human, no need to get reckless." Alphy was trying to keep undyne from yelling. It was oblivious, they didn't recognize me. "I'd expect that from you though, take action when given the choice." Undyme looked ready to attack, i really should chose my words better. "what did you say you brat!" i just made her really mad. "d-do you know Undyne?" Alphy questioned me. "it's been forever from what I've been told, how are you both.

They both looked at me confused, "who are you?" Alphy asked. "Frisk, who else?" Both undyne and alphy look very skeptical. "Frisk been dead for ten years there no way your her." I just sat down. "so that how long I've been gone for, that explains a lot." Alphy seemed to be very worried. "if y-your Frisk then where have you been?" I gave a big sigh, "I got trapped in a dark void trying to save asriel from being trapped forever.

Alphy nodded, "come one Frisk let's get to my house." Undyne still didn't looked convince that i was Frisk. "I'm just glad that I'm finally out of there..." I started our trail after what was about an hour of wondering the forest be made it to the city. Alphy's house was on the outskirts of the city her house was a mix our a classic house and a labatory. Alphy loured me to a chair as she started doing some testing. it doesn't take much to figure why she was doing this, Undyne was just watching something on the TV. "now tell me more, what happen and how did you get out of this "Void"" Alphy started questioning me. "well i'm not sure how i got out, but when i woke up i was on the flower bed in the ruins. My old outfit was way too small so i took one of toriel'd dress."

They where both taking in my story, still not sure ether believes me yet. The machines started beeping and alphy grabbed a peace of paper that spat out of it. "well the results are in, she is telling the true that data show she has the same DNA of our Frisk." They both started staring at me, they both must still be so confused. "so uh, are the others living in the city too?" Alphy gave a gentle nod. "they will be so happy to know your still alive." Alphy said with a sudden burst of energy.

"how about we make this game?" I though since i was here now i could lighten up. "G-game?" Alphy seen concerned. "We wont tell them I'm here but i want to see witch of them figure it out first, till then is it ok i live here?" Undyne and Alphy looked at me and Undyne just started to laugh. "I-I'm ok with it there a guest room to your left." I walked into Alphy guess room, it was a light green with the basic, a small TV a closest and comfy bed. "It's getting dark see you in the morning Frisk." Alphy wave to to be as she left the room, I took off the Jacket i was wearing the whole time and found a soft nightgown to where as i finally got a place to sleep. thing can finally start getting normal. Soon i rested my head as a familiar pain came back but not before i fell asleep.


	6. Recallings

The morning light shined through the window, as i got up i looked over at the clock to see what time it was. It was 8 AM, i could hear chatter out side my room. Alphys told me that her and Undyne both leave here, so not to surprise me later when i see her. I changed into a cute dress with a color of a light yellow, with matching socks and Crocks. I left my room to see Undyne making food as Alphys was looking as the newpaper, "well good morning Frisk, you sleep well." Alphy greeted me, "i'm doing well Alphys, how are things around here for you guys, do the other humans get along with you and the others?"

Undyne started putting the food on three plates for use three, "some do, some don't, They make me so mad when you look at us like we're freaks." Undyne was trying not to break the counter as she bang her hand on it. "so even in ten years people still don't trust you, must be ruff. How are the others doing?" Alphys put down her paper, "there doing great, Toriel started a school for humans and monsters." I close my eyes rembering when she told me she always wanted to be a teacher, a small smile form knowing she got her wish.

Suddenly i heard a phone ring from the other room, Alphys ran over to it. "h-hello?...ah hi Sans...Yes we're still open for today...can i ask you something...can i bring my new friend?...Alright see yeah then." With that she put the phone down. "was that Sans?" something inside me wasn't ready to see him again or the others. "Yes, we were both going to handout with him and Papyrus, we can't just leave you here. You would have no way to contact us."with that she was right, i didn't have much i could argue on that. "alright so when are we going then." I looked at undyne as she contued to wake breakfast. "we'll be going once we all are down with breakfast." With that we all wait for undyne to finishes and at out food.

We all got going as we walked down the street, i noticed this area was mostly abandoned and if house were for sale they were being poorly handle. Soon we got into a more lively part of the city the people hear didn't look like they were much of a fan that we were coming though. "why is she with them?" i hear one them whisper to the others. "let's get out of here now." Undyne was getting really mad now. We hurried out of the area to the centrle area of the town, "we're almost there, you ok frisk?" Alphys notices i was very nervous. "I'm just not that confident about all this, i mean i doubt they'll know it me but still.." Soon we got to a big house that was three blocks away from the school Toriel works at.

Undyne knocked on the door as we wait for an answer, then the door suddenly opened."HELLO FRIENDS." Papyrus had as much energy as usual. With out any delay we all went inside to the living room. "IS THIS THE HUMAN FRIEND SANS SAID YOU WERE BRINGING?" I gave a small wave, "Her name is Frisk." Papyrus looked a little pained to hear that name. "THIS WILL GET CONFUSING, BUT NOT TOO MUCH...NICE TO MEET YOU FRIEND." as expected he couldn't tell that i was his old friend like Undyne and Alphys. "I'LL GO GET MY BROTHER." with that he ran upstairs out of sight.

"You seem to have trouble talking there frisk." Undyne noticed easily that i wasn't acting too normal compared to when we were at home. "I feel guilty about making them all worry so much, i disappeared for ten years and suddenly i'm back. i can't face them yet, that is why i don't want them know who i am yet." Alphys and Undyne both nodded seeing that i was having a lot of trouble right now. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED WITH SANS." all trhee of use turn around to Sans and Papyrus were back, they haven't chained at all since i was gone. I decied to close my eyes since i worried Sans might notice my strange behavior.

"THEIR NEW FRIEND IS NAMED FRISK." papyrus hollered as he point to me. "Sup, how the weather." Sans being as casual as ever. "Sunny." of coarse i knew the question was rhetorical but i still answered any way. "Well i have some cooking lesson to teach papyrus." with that papyrus and Undyne left the room and went into the kitchen. not long at a loud crash came from the kitchen, Alphys worried went in to see what happened. With my luck i was in the room alone with Sans, i don't know what he thinks of me at this point, I'll be learning soon.


	7. Auguish Contentment

With all this i decided the best thing to do was just sit down own the couch and try to act like i don't know him or Papyrus. "So how did you meet Alphs and Undyne?" I guess that really all he could do to start a conversation, "Well, i was kinda got lost and met them." I wasn't going to lie to him but if i think something would give me away, I'll just be vague about it.

"Lost, how you get lost?" not sure if sans suspects anything. "Well let's just say i really didn't have a home..." Sans seemed to go silent after i said that. "i've doing fine on my own, it got really lonely." Sans sat down on the couch too. "That all, is there anything else to it." I decided not to continue. "Come on Throw me a bone." I had to put my head down to keep myself from laughing out. "...uh...no." Sans just shrugged and relaxed on the couch. It's hard to stay calm around someone like Sans, never know when he going to pull another joke.

"so how long have you been here for?" trying to avoid the question was my best bet at this point, if i probably knew the answer already. "well after we left the underground we moved here, guess that was about ten years ago?" Like i thought. "are the people here mean to you like they are to Alphys and Undyne?" They seemed to really hate them on the way here. "It isn't easy, the human don't seem to like us at all..." Sans seemed pretty upset now. "The only human who really understood us is dead now." It's hard to look at him now, i could feel my Guilt coercing though my body. "the others seemed to look at me weirdly since i was with them, seems it's not just monster they hate. People who are with them too." Sans looked at me like he was trying to find a hidden meaning. "But your like them and they treat you the same, just cause you with them?" I gave a half hared chuckle.

"humans are like that, anybody is a target to them. if they think your bad or wrong, they'll judge you. I guess the real monsters here are us." It make me so mad to see my own friends get treated like that. They did nothing wrong and get treated like this. I looked to sans his eyes sockets where bitch black, he must be in thought. "Are you alright, i know people can be harsh. i believe they can change." I just looked down, I wish i knew something i could do to help him. But i don't think there anything i could do.

Another loud crash came from the kitchen, "is this normal?" starting to get worried. "yeah, it can rattle your bones. But you get used to it." I gave a small smile at that, "at least your making the best of it." Sans seemed to feel better than before. "IT'S FINISHED, COME TRY THE MEAL SANS." Papyrus started calling. "Bring it here, I'm tiered." I could hear Papyrus groan annoyingly. "come on lazybones, you can get up." i tried to get him to listen with a bone joke. Sans chuckled but refused to get, "it's more fun over here." I decied to turn on the TV since sans wasn't going to get up, "news reports a summer storm coming this way, is this normal?" I turned to Sans wait for an awnser

"don't worry it just a storm, it's not going to be that serous." As he finished that statement, Papyrus came back into the room. "UNDYNE SAID WE NEED SOMETHING FROM ALPHYS HOUSE, SO WE ARE GOING TO GET THE NEED SUPPLIES. ALPYS WILL HELP ME FIND IT AND UNDYNE WANT TO COME TOO." with that papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne where off. "well that happened...now what?" Sans just shrugged as we just continued to watch the TV. Sans seemed to be getting really teired as i heard thunder in the distance, the tv was going on about some other new i didn't really understand yet.


	8. Silent Storm

With a loud clash of thunder, the light started to flickering. It started to make my vision hazy, I had to close my eyes as i put my hand to my head. My head was painful, i got a vivid flash back to the time where i kill them all. I remember when i had to fight Sans having fast bones thrown at me i had to dodge at a fast pace. Suddenly something grabbed my should, I reacted and hit what ever grabbed me. Coming back to my scenes, i realized i was acting weird and hit Sans. "I'm terrible sorry, are you!?" I felt so horrible doing that. Sans was rubbing his head looked at me, "i didn't mean to hit you." I covered my face not wanting to look at anything.

"you started acting like you were being attacked, did you light do that?" With that Sans got up and back onto the couch. "I had something happened, it damaged my head. I uh had a bad memory and didn't realize it was you grabbing my should." Sans gently patted my back, "it's ok, i don't hold it against you." I just went back to covering my face. "hey, it alright. no need to get bent out of shape." Sans was obviously worried about me. Sans had to give up on cheering me up since the phone started ringing. Sans when to answer it in a different room out of hearing.

Soon he returned, "well they made it home but it's raining too hard to get back here." I just looked at him more dumbstruck than anything. With that Sans ran put stair, not know what he was up to. When he came back down he was two pairs of pillow and blankets, "this means you'll have to stay the night." with that mention i went silent, until the light completely went out with a loud crackle. "The storm made us loose powers..." Sans just sigh at that. The sudden flash of the light have me another head splitting pain.

Before i blacked out like before Sans shook me to my senses, "I-I'm ok, thanks Sans..." Sans just patted my back, "no problem buddy, something doesn't seem right with you." I just silent stared at the ground, last night dream didn't help this. I keep reliving those horrible memories where i killed them all, Chara gone and it can't be reset. there no way it can happen again, but still it's better if they didn't know. "seriously kid, your acting really strange." I just avoid looking at him, "just bad memories..." i just want to drop it.

I had a feeling he wasn't going to let it go though. "Did something bad happened." I couldn't lie to him, but as long as give him some answer it should be enough. "I hurt some of my close friends, some one told me it would help me feel better. They lied, i felt worst than ever, I'm scared to let anyone get close now. It's not fair." I tried to wipe my face as tears started swelling in my eyes. Those nightmares make it so i can't forget what i did to you and the others, what if i do it again, and this time there no way to reset.

I felt Sans pull me in for a hug, almost like he knew what i was going though. "It's ok kid, it's all in the past. It was a mistake you didn't mean for it to happen." I tried to hold it but i just kept quietly sobbing, "If they remembered, they would just hate me." Sans was confused by the last statement but kept hugging me." What do you _if they remembered_." I wish i had not said that much but i couldn't turn back time so i'll have to keep going with it. "They forgot about it, i don't ever bring it up but it hurt to remember. It hurt more know all the pain i did to them." Sans just held my tight , " i wont push you for it but just remember, I'm here to help if you need it kid."

I grabbed one of the blankets to get comfortable and rest on Sans, he didn't seem to mind. I just hope this dream would be like all the others, as i drifted to sleep i could feel sans petting my head. "it's alright kid." that was the last thing i heard before the pain settled back in and everything went back.


	9. Ruff Times

I finally woke form my dream, better than the last night but still unpleasant. I realized i was laying on something, It was the still asleep sans. I quickly got off trying not to wake him. I hope no saw that, realizing that i didn't hear anyone else here i got up and looked out side. It was still raining hard with some Thunder and light here and there. "Guess there still at Alphys's home." I said out loud like i was talking to someone. I hear some groaning from behind, i went back to the couch, looks like Sans was having a bad dream of some sort.

"do i know that problem." I made it so Sans was laying on my lap, it seemed to help Sans looked more comfortable now. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep,as i stared at him i got more bad flashbacks to when i fought him. That scene keeps repeating over and over in my dreams, am supposed to be learning something from this or is this someone's cruel joke. I noticed Sans was waking up, I moves to the side so was just laying on the couch now, i got up to see if the lights would come on.

To no luck it wouldn't turn on, i heard Sans yawn as he sat up. "The power must still be out and the weather still bad." after i said that sans turn to see the window to confirm my statement. "Do you think this will take much longer?" I asked him since he might have some sort of guess. He just shrugged, not i expect much from him, with his laid back nature of things he just goes with it.

"so what do we do now, can't leave the house, there no power and it's dark?" i turned to Sans wait for him to answer my question. "I'll go check if there anything good in the fridge." with that Sans went into the Kitchen and sat back down on the couch as i laid my head down, looking at the ceiling. I have to be careful around him, who knows when i might slip. I feel right at home when i'm talking to him but, i don't let go of those dreams. no mater if it not this time it did happen, I killed him and the others befor. Whats stopping me from doing it again, i can't get close so it's better if didn't know it was me. I wish Alphy and Undyne didn't know ethier but i do need a place to stay so i had to tell them.

"Frisk, i couldn't find anything good in the fridge. most of it went bad, Papyrus wont be happy when he learns" Sans said as he came into the room. I just sigh as i tried to think of what we could even eat since the food was all bad. "is there any canned food we can eat cold?" With that Sans went back into kitchen to check. The more he near the more i feel at ease but at the same time i'm scared. what will the others think when they learn I came back out of nowhere. It's so stressful, with that i felt the pain in my head again. I couldn't help but cry out in pain, after i heard loud crashing sound from the kitchen. My vision getting blurry as i tried to stand up, I was about to fall when someone caught me. Sans was holding me, "hey pal what happened, you looked like you where about to past out." Sans was getting worried and i was close to breaking down at this point.

Sorry if this one is a little short ^^;


	10. Worsening Pains

All i could do was clench my head, i heard Sans trying to say something but the pain was so unbearable i could barely hear him now. It only seemed to get worst the more i tried to not show anything to Sans. "J-Just." I could barely speak now as all i could think to do was cry out in pain. I could tell he was trying to stop me from, panicking witch just made things worst. Everything went dark, all i knew when i open my eyes I was on the ground Sans was looking down on me. "What going on with you kid, you just ran into the wall. what happened to you, you said before you hurt a friend but was it that bad?" At first i was confused what he meant, then o noticed. I had been crying, "wh-when did this happened?" Sans help me off the ground, second he did that i felt really weak and just wanted to lay back down. "Did you seriously not know. when i came in after i heard you. You where crying your eyes out, So tell me what happened?" As he finished he seated me back on the couch.

"Sans...what would you say if you had a dream where you killed your closes friends and you kept reliving the moment where you killed the one who you...you, Relied on the m-most." even though i tried to keep my self calm i started crying again. "Frisk? how does these dream have to do with what happened to your friends?" Sans looked like he just saw a ghost or something. "S-sans are you ok?" He was acting weird, there no way he should be able to figure it me from that, I'm the only one that knows i did that, Right? "Sans whats wrong, your acting strange?" I wanted to help him, but i had this feeling. I need to run away, i just knew it from that face. He remembers it all, i had to run, need to get out even in the middle of this storm.

"I have to go!" With that i jump of the couch but that only made things worst. A surge went though my weaken leg, "Not now." Even with this pain i ran out of the house into the poring rain. This just made things really hard for me, what was i going to explain to sans now. There probably was a better way out than that. I tried running harder hoping i would just get as far as i could, then something stopped me, i wasn't touching the ground. I looked around but nothing was holding me up, then i noticed i was cover in a blue aura. I knew i was caught, "slow down kid." I was put back on the ground but soon i was being carried back to the house. "It's not safe to be out in a storm." How is he being to calm after what just happened.

Soon we got back to the house, Sans gave me a towel to dry myself off with. Now that he knew i should really show my true colors, "Why are you help me after everything I've done." Sans looked at me confused, " I killed you and all the others, i know you know. So why i don't understand." Now i sound like flowery when when i spared him. "Why not, your my friend Frisk, what ever happened that time wasn't right. someone that heartless couldn't be you." The he said that made me fell warm inside but i didn't help that I still blame myself for that."Frisk, you know as well as me that something wasn't right that time. Your not made for fighting, you proved that by helping break the bearer, Speaking of witch. How are you still alive?"

"isn't that a Tale, well lets say i was helping a lost friend who need to be set free." Sans seemed satisfied with that answer for now. "what about the headaches, that definitely new..." I gave a long sigh. "That I'm still not sure why it happens, but i know i got it from a monster that was living in the underground..." Sans seemed more confused, "but i thought all the monster left the underground?" I don't blame him for it. "I guess not all monsters like humans enough to want to leave." with that i went silent remembering what state Snowdin was in, god knows what happened there. "So why where you still in the underground?" I finally looked back up to sans still not sure how much to say. "Well my friend i was helping got pulled into a place where there was no time so time stayed still for us for the longest time when we got out he was freed and i awoken in the nodded as the light started to flicker and soon the lights where back on, "cool we have power back!" i was happy to know that wasn't in complete darkness anymore.


	11. Recovering a Lost friend

With the lights on it seemed to feel more calm in the room with Sans. "Frisk, i can't believe your alive after being gone fo-" "ten years i know" I cut him off after hearing this from Undyne and Alphys i didn't want to hear it again. "Frisk, you seem different. You sure your ok buddy." Sans tried to hug me seeing i wasn't in a good mood at all. "It's ok Sans, just getting used to things..." I wasn't really in a talking mood at the moment. These past years must of been hard on all the others, stuck in this worst where humans still see monsters as freaks and with no one to help branch the difference. "Can you not tell the others about any of this, I'm not really for the rest to know." Sans looked like he was about to object but quietly nod. "The only people who know are you, Undyne, and Alphys."

I bet Sans could see over this time i have changed, I keep to myself more and rather not let the others know what I'm really thinking. But it's different with Sans, he know what I've been though. Even though i wish he didn't, he the one i can trust the most not to tell. "Do they know about the Dr-" "No they don't only you do." I don't know why but i just don't like Sans to finish his questions. Am i sacred to hear the rest or am i worried that some one else will hear? I don't even know why I'm scared, just why am I acting like this.

Sans looked at me worried again, "Frisk, why do you not want them to know your still ali-" "I just don't!" I once again broke him off almost like a fear reflex, this time i yelled at him. I could feel tear swelling up, "Just please don't tell them, they don't need to know." Sans must of back away cause he wasn't next to me anymore. "S-sorry, Sans I d- I ah, I can't think straight now..." I don't know why but I'm having trouble talking right now. "Frisk you really should tell them." Sans being serous about something was weird.

"They deserve to know, it'll be fine. there your friends, they'll understand." Sans was trying to get me to understand, but i didn't see the point. but i couldn't say no, not to him. "Fine, i'll do it..." Sans pat my back, "It'll be all right, trust me." I couldn't help but smile Sans had this way to just me everyone around him in a good mood. I got up and went to look outside, most of the storm seems to have pasted it was still poring out side but there were some people out now. "if the lights are does that mean the phones work?" I wanted to know and sans went to check. "Yeah the phones are on, want to use it?" "No!" Once again panicking and doing the only thing i could think of to yell. I sighed loudly "s-sorry, i don't know why i keep doing that." i just closed my eyes trying to forget this.

"don't worry kid, you just need time. everything will be fine." This pain i feel why does it not leave, my heart it hurts too much. "You promises?" Sans walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I normally don't make promises but for you kid i will." I could feel i was about to cry but this was different from before, i felt warm...but it wasn't enough to fill this whole in my soul. "i'm sorry." I could help but hug back as i started to cry. It hurt but i could help it, "Frisk why are you crying now?" Sans looked very confused. "I'm just happy to have my friend back." I tried to wipe away the tear but id didn't help at all. "You can call Undyne and Alphys and tell them i decided to tell the others the truth." With that Sans let go and when to get the phone and dialed Alphys's home phone.


	12. Fixing a Problem

Wasn't long before alphys, papyrus and undyne were able to return. " _THE WEATHER WAS BAD AND WE COULDN'T COME BACK, THE GREAT PAPYRUS APOLOGIES FOR THIS_." I just nodded and let them come back inside. Alphys walked over to me and whisper something, "W-was there a problem, Sans said you needed to tell us something." She was worried now. "It's fine i'm just going to tell you the truth, of all the people i shouldn't try to hide myself for the people who are this close to me." Just knowing that i was hiding the truth from my dearest friends made me feel terrible. I didn't have the heart to tell Undyne and Alphy that i wasn't fully honest with them.

"This is not easy for me, you know why." I told Sans. He seemed to see my pain and patted my back, "come on, don't be so down." Sans was trying to help but it only felt worst. "Even you truly can't understand how this feels, trapped in this vicious cycle for all too long. you don't know how "Only one person did and they lost the ability to feel." Sans seemed confused by that last part but shrugged it of knowing there was nothing he could of said.

As they were settling down to listen to me i knew there were parts that were going to sound weird i would have to explain. "Well you know how a Human's determination can be extremely powerful?" Alphys nodded, "With all the st-studies i did i know just how strong a human soul can be." Relived that she understood. "well if a soul is strong enough they can they can "Reset" as it's called." Something about that Jerked Sans the wrong way i could see that blue eye of a second.

"reset you say, what do you mean?" Sans was the one to asked, but i bet re already knew what i meant. "Well the world and the memories before a time complete disappear..." Undyne looked upset at this Papyrus looked very confused and Alphys was trembling even more. "Wh-what do you mean Dis-disappear?" I gave a sigh as i continued, "Like i would constantly wake up when i first fell into the ruins and i had no choice of it." They all looked confused. "If not you then who?" Sans was even confused too, "There name is Chara, i found a way to set them free but i still remember all the resets and it hard to describe, some worst than others."

"Worst than others, what does that mean?" Papyrus spoke up very confused by all this. "There were time where toke control of me and k-ki-k" I could bring myself to say it, I just started crying. "what were you about to say!?" Undyne bursted out now wanting to know what Frisk was trying to say. "D-did you Kill us?" Opening my eyes as they stilled tiered up I nodded still to upset to speak. "You kill, that crazy you can't even hurt a fly." Undyne was so dumbfounded at this point and most the rest were just speechless. Once glance at her brought back the memories of her as Undyne the Undying. if only able to kill me and save me from this cursed memories.

"it's- It's all true if did happen..." with that no one said anything else, knowing there was nothing that could be said now. It was all in the past, and nothing could be done to change it. Not even a reset could save them from this torture. "the only one who did understand was that flower that's no more anymore. he was freed and has pasted on now. "how do you know that kid?" Sans was the one to asked. "I saved him and his closest friend so they can't reset and i won't either.

With that this meeting was over and everyone with heavy hearts now got their things as Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk all left for home as it was very late now. But first They grabbed their phone and Asked Sans if he had a phone did and they exchange numbers so if they were feeling bad they could just test him. "I'm sorry about all this Sans." He just stand there and smile at the door, "No problem, i don't blame ya for not telling us." with that leave and head back home.


End file.
